1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a luminaire, a lighting system including the luminaire, and a pairing method in the lighting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lighting system that controls the light emission of a luminaire is conventionally known. As an example of this type of lighting system, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2010-525538 discloses a system that automatically renders a lighting atmosphere. In this system, for example, a command for acquiring an image displayed on a display is received through infrared communication from a remote control, and the acquired image is used in the automatic rendering of the lighting atmosphere.